Touches of Magic
by nat.bookworm
Summary: For all those hidden moments and secret times. A collection of NextGen freeverses, multiple pairings
1. Overshadowed

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling**

**Character: Dominique Weasley**

* * *

><p>You're star-girl<br>The middle child  
>Overshadowed <em>always<br>_By your _beautiful_ older sister  
>And your <em>charming<em> younger brother  
>Even by your parents<br>The beautiful witch  
>and the wizard who's a hero<br>(and bears the scars to prove it)  
>But you?<br>You're just star girl  
>And no one will <em>ever<em> care  
>(will they?)<p>

He's art-boy  
>He's a <em>twin<em>  
>(so he knows what it's like to share the spotlight)<br>& he has to live up to expectations too...  
>of his <strong>loony <strong>mother  
>and his <strong>brilliant <strong>father  
>(but it doesn't seem to bother him)<br>And everyone says you're _perfect_ together  
>And you are<br>The picture perfect quiet couple  
><em>DominiqueLysander<em>

And then he's storm-boy  
>The boy with lightning in his eyes<br>And if _anyone_ knows _anything_ about expectations,  
>it's <strong>him<strong>  
>You feel <em>free<em> with him  
>No expectations at all<br>(for once)  
>But he's got a happily- ever- after, too...<p>

Because she's flower-girl  
>She's smart<br>(just like her mother)  
>And funny<br>(just like her father)  
>&amp; she's <em>perfect<br>_All redred_red_ with his **gray**  
><em>RoseScorpius<em>

But didn't someone say **opposites attract  
><strong>(and they were right, you know)  
>And flower- girl and storm-boy fight<br>And star-girl understands  
>And maybe (just maybe)<br>It was _meant to be_

Because when star- girl runs away with storm- boy  
>Flower- girl and art- boy sooth their hurts together<br>& find out they have more in common then they realized

So when **expectations **are _dashed  
><em>Against the rocks of **true love  
><strong>Then they find their happily- ever- afters.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: My first freeverse! Any tips, help, reviews would be greatly appreciated :)<strong>


	2. Fractured Fairytales

**Disclaimer: I am most certainly not JK Rowling, who this wonderful world belongs to**

**Character: Lucy Weasley**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time<br>There was a _girl  
><em>(that's you, darling)  
>and there was a <strong>boy<strong>  
>(there always is, isn't there)<p>

you're pretty, and you know it  
>(and you're Lucy, so pretty's all you've got)<br>yet for some reason  
>he chose you<br>&& you were w-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l together  
>but <span>perfect<span> doesn't last long  
>(didn't you learn from <em>RoseScorpius<em>, darling?)  
>and, as it turns out<br>pretty was all you had

Not like her  
>she's pretty too<br>but she's also _funny _charming** smart  
><strong>and just _Lily  
><em>and darling, you just can't compete

So you're not really surprised when he tells you  
>"Luce, it's just not working out"<br>because he's right  
>and he <em>never<em> really loved you  
>(who cares if you loved him?)<p>

So now instead of _LucyLysander  
><em>It's _LilyLysander_

Just remember, darling  
>that not all fairytales have a happy ending<br>if she's Juliet  
>and he's her Romeo<br>then that makes you _Rosaline  
><em>and nobody cares about her

What's done is done, lover-girl  
>this story's over<br>the book is closed  
>&amp; you can't do <strong>anything<strong> about it

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I have a thing for happy endings (doesn't everyone?) so I wanted to try a sad one.. poor Lucy<strong>


	3. Meant to Be

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Character: Lily Potter**

* * *

><p><em>Every family has a wild one<br>_well, that's you (isn't it?)  
>the crazy one<br>the sparkly one  
>Oh yes, that's <span>you,<span> darling  
>the <em>baby<em> of the family  
>so what you want, you get (right?)<br>well, not _this_ time, darling  
>'cause you can't have him<br>he'll never be yours

He's storm-boy  
>the one with <em>lightning<em> in his eyes  
>and <em>wind <em>in his hair  
>but he's someone else's prince<br>(always remember that, darling)  
>and she's your cousin<br>the prettypretty_pretty _one

And she's red to you pink  
>cherry to your strawberry<br>fire to your rainbow  
>&amp; he's lightning<br>(and lightning starts fires, darling)  
>and they're <em>perfect together<em>

After all, it's not like he's anything like you  
>he's the <span>quiet <span>one  
>while you were always loud<br>he's the brave Gryffindor  
>while you're the clever Ravenclaw<p>

But didn't someone say "opposites attract"?  
>They were smart<br>'_cause they were right_

And when fire and lightning fight  
>storm-boy comes to you<br>so you get your happy ending after all  
>all's well that ends well, darling<br>because _lilyscorpius_—well, they were  
>meant to be<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So, Lily Scorpius/ Rose is one of my favorites, so I'm probably going to do a lot of them...**


	4. Snow White and Rose Red

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling**

**Character: Rose Weasley**

* * *

><p><em>Snow White and Rose Red<br>_When you were little, it was your favorite fairytale  
>Rose Red<br>She was always your **favorite  
><strong>& she's just like you

You, with your  
>Baby-blue eyes<br>And longlong_long_ lashes  
>And beautiful red curls<br>But if you're Rose Red, who's Snow White?

Don't kid yourself, darling  
>Snow White was always your cousin<br>With her deep hazel eyes  
>Straight strawberry hair<br>And pale complexion  
>(you don't have <em>anything<em> in common, do you?)

Except for **him  
><strong>You got to him _first  
><em>You blazed your way to his heart  
>With stolen kisses,<br>Late-night rebellion  
>And beautiful blissfulness<p>

And then, just when you thought he was yours,  
>She <em>floated<em> into his heart  
>With her carefree laughter,<br>All warm summer days,  
>Swims in the ocean<br>And pure happiness

She's pretty  
>But you're beautiful<br>(right?)  
>She's sweet<br>But _you're_ the one he wants  
>(right?)<p>

Wrong, darling  
>Stop kidding yourself<br>Have you forgotten how the fairytale ends?  
>Snow White gets the prince<br>And the _happy ending_

So, go on, Rose Red  
>You can keep your<br>Late-night kisses  
>&amp; your secret memories<br>Lily will still get her prince  
>'cause she's Snow White<br>And this is her fairytale

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Haha, another Lily Scorpius/ Rose... I just can't help writing these.. so much fun! I don't really like Rose/ Scorpius, but someimes I do feel sorry for Rose**


	5. Starflower

**Disclaimer: I wish I was JKR... but I'm not**

**Character: Scorpius Malfoy**

* * *

><p>Flowers are pretty, aren't they?<br>Bu you don't really like them, do you?  
>Sure, they're pretty<br>But they're not **beautiful  
><strong>Everyone likes them  
>And they expect you to<br>But you don't

For example, there are **roses  
><strong>soso_so_ cliché (just the sorta thing you hate)  
>that deep dark red, so pretty<br>those smooth, soft petals, so soft  
>but roses have thorns<br>(and who likes thorns?)

Then, there are **lilies  
><strong>They're pretty, too  
>That strawberry pink shade<br>And they don't have thorns

But flowers _die_ so quickly  
>You've just started to enjoy them<br>when they fade

don't be so picky, boy  
>if you don't like roses or lilies<br>what do you like?  
>You don't like flowers at all?<br>Oh, I understand  
>You like <strong>stars<strong>

That makes sense  
>After all, you're named after them<br>_Scorpius Hyperion  
><em>Stars are distant, but still visible  
>and when you take the time to look at them<br>they're **beautiful  
><strong>sparkling, _glittering, _**wonderful  
><strong>just like her  
>(of yes, there's a girl. there's <em>always<em> a girl)

and it's fitting  
>because she's a stargazer<br>watching from afar  
>and you think she's beautiful (just like stars)<br>isn't that right, Scorpius Hyperion  
>with honey- blond hair<br>and sparkling blue eyes (sparkling like stars)  
>and she's <em>Dominique<em>  
>(and you think you might love her)<br>and you know she feels the same way (she told you)  
>but sometimes, you have to wonder<br>is she the stargazer and you the star  
>or is it the other way around?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I know I'm uploading these really fast, but as long as I have them done... As much as I like Lily Scorpius, I really like Dominique/ Scorpius too *confused face***


	6. Perfection

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Character: Rose Weasley**

* * *

><p><em>Picture <em>_**Perfect  
><strong>_that was your goal  
>And you got it (didn't you?)<br>You're **perfect  
><strong>And so's your boyfriend  
>So that makes you<br>_Picture __**Perfect**_(right?)

You _know_ you're beautiful  
>Sky-blue eyes<br>Dark red lips  
>and curly red hair<br>and you're cherry  
>the dark ones<br>sweet, _succulent_, **perfect**

And everyone says you're  
><strong>Perfect <strong>together  
>And you believed it<br>Until you saw him with _her  
><em>Your baby cousin  
>And the way he smiles at her<br>The way he _never_ smiled at you

And you _know _you've lost him  
>But you still hold on<br>In the hopes the maybe  
>He'll forget<br>But in your heart  
>You <em>know<em>

**Perfection **is fleeting  
>and you've lost it<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Lily Scorpius/ Rose again... :)**


	7. Always

**Disclaimer: If I were JKR, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction**

**Character: Lily Weasley**

* * *

><p>You never had much luck with boys, did you, Lily- flower?<br>Well, that's what comes from being the youngest  
>All the older girls got the guys<br>and you were left with a broken heart

The first one  
>He was always <em>so<em> sweet  
>And you loved him (or, at least, you thought you did)<br>Bu turquoise clashes with strawberry  
>it looks better with white- blond<br>he never loved you, darling  
>it was always <em>Teddy&amp;Victoire<em>

Then the next one  
>you never had a chance<br>you may be pretty, darling  
>but he's in love with your cousin<br>&& she's beautiful  
>he's already got a flower, darling<br>it was always _Scorpius&Rose_

The third one  
>well, you were close with this one<br>but Roxanne was always better than you  
>and he was too old anyway (who cares?)<br>but that didn't stop your heart from breaking again  
>when you found out<br>it was always _Roxanne&Lorcan_

And then the last one  
>Just when you thought you would never love again<br>he glided into your heart  
>and glued it back together<br>and he's so caring _thoughtful _**sweet  
><strong>It feels like **true love**  
>trust me, darling<br>it was always _Lily&Jonathan_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Hey, somthing different... Jonathan is Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas' son<strong>

**Also, thanks to merdarkandtwisty for reviewing every single story- thank you so much!**


	8. That Hufflepuff

**Disclaimer: All belongs to JK Rowling**

**Character: Louis Weasley**

* * *

><p>Poor, <span>poor<span> boy  
>You never get the girl, do you?<br>Surrounded by your _dashing _cousins  
>Loud, silly, attractive, likeable, funny<br>And the little Hufflepuff  
>well, who cares about him?<p>

Certainly not her!  
><em>(Rachel Nott)<br>_She's the _bold_ one  
>The first Gryffindor in her family for <em>centuries<br>_Her hair is fire-red  
>And you think she's <strong>beautiful, <strong>don't you,  
>little Hufflepuff<br>But she'll never go for you (right?)

But then the impossible happens  
>And she shows up at your door<br>Tears p o u r i n g down her face  
>Slowly, the story comes out<br>How she **ran away** from home  
>And she <em>doesn't know<em> what to do  
>&amp; she's sobbing<br>And you're holding her  
>(which is terrifying for you, little Hufflepuff)<br>and then she's kissing you  
>And, you know?<br>Being in Hufflepuff doesn't really **bother **you anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yay Louis! I feel so sorry for him…. yeah, I know it's really short, but it just sort of ended, and there wasn't anything else I could add... oh well :(<strong>

**Rachel Nott is an OC, she's Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott's daughter**


	9. Happily ever after

**Disclaimer: Everything is JKR's**

**Character: Victoire Weasley**

* * *

><p>They say <em>happily- ever- after<br>_Only happens in fairy tales  
>But <strong>they're wrong<strong>.  
>Because their story has one<p>

He's _curious_, thoughtful, **turquoise  
><strong>She's _curious_, sweet,**white- blond  
><strong>**&&** they were _best friends forever_

He has a lot of friends  
>And even a few girlfriends<br>(she's not jealous! She's not!)  
>But he's only <em>turquoise <em>with **her  
><strong>Only her

And then on the last day of summer  
>They're sitting together under that big tree<br>Recalling happy times  
>And <em>laughing<br>_Together  
>In that way<br>That only old friends can do

He turns to look at her  
>And her breath catches in her throat<br>'cause through all the years she's known him,  
>he's <em>never<em> seen that look in his eyes before  
>But when he kisses her<br>She knows what that look meant

They say _happily- ever- after  
><em>Only happens in fairy tales  
>But <strong>they're wrong<br>**Because that's how their story ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: This isn't my best... I just can't write Teddy Victoire**

**Sorry if you're a Teddy/ Lily shipper, but I'll write one for them, too**


	10. Broken Glass

**Disclaimer: If I were JKR, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction**

**Character: Rose Weasley**

* * *

><p>Nothing<em> ever <em>goes your way  
>does it, darling<br>just when everything was perfect...

You always were the perfectionist  
>"Perfectly perfect in every way"<br>well, maybe Mary Poppins can pull it off  
>but not you, darling<br>because you're like glass, dear

Glass is b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l  
>all <em>sparkling, <em>misty,** delicate  
><strong>it can be soso_so_ different  
>from stained glass<br>to blown glass  
>to bubbled glass<br>but it's all **beautiful  
><strong>(just like you)

and just when it was finally perfect  
>finally <em>RoseScopius<br>_well, you learned about the  
><span>downsides <span>of glass

because Scorpius was coming over  
>and you cousins were too<br>and one of you cousins (no names)  
>saw him<br>and she **ran  
><strong>straight into his arms

like she was  
><em>so<em> happy to see him  
>and he didn't look uncomfortable<br>and you were so shocked  
>you <strong>dropped<strong> your glass  
>(and you know what happens next)<p>

You shattered, dear  
>all over the grass<br>you broke it off with Scorpius  
>but it didnt make you feel any better<br>(why would it)

and you discovered  
>when you glass shattered<br>so did your heart

* * *

><p>I'm not sure if that makes quite as much sense as some of the others... oh well. I know i've done just about a thousand rose scorpius/ lily freeverses, but I just couldnt resist another one...


	11. Someday

**Disclaimer: not mine, all belongs to JKR  
>Character: Roxanne Weasley<strong>

Happy endings are funny things,  
>aren't they, darling<br>they're this mysterious _secret_  
>the secret of why everyone can seem to get one<br>everyone, that is, but **you**

The first romance  
>the old cliché<br>when _bestfriendsforever  
><em>fall in love  
>but still,<br>no one was really surprised  
><em>TeddyVictoire<em>

After that  
>the happy endings came pouring in<br>next was (to everyone's surprise)  
><em>LilyScorpius<br>_Then her cousin (and biggest rival) with  
><em>RoseLysander<em>  
>the first Potter boy<br>with his sweet girlfriend  
><em>JamesEllie<em>  
>Next up, the other twin<br>with Percy's oldest girl  
><em>MollyLorcan<br>_But the romances weren't over yet  
>there was still the last Potter<br>_AlbusKathleen  
><em>And the Nott girl (gasp)  
><em>LouisRachel<br>_Rose's brother and his mystery girl  
><em>HugoAmy<br>_the French pair  
><em>DominiqueEvan<br>_and then, because good things come in threes  
>(and your brother was never one to be left out of the action)<br>_FredAlice_

You thought you had a happy ending, too  
>You thought it was<br>_MarcusRoxanne  
><em>Until you caught him with that prefect  
>and you realized that, really, it was always<br>_justMarcus_

If happy endings are so easy, darling  
>why can't you find one?<br>well, don't fret, dear  
>your day will come<br>you'll find your happy ending someday


	12. Downsides of Perfection

**Disclaimer—do I really need this? By now, you should know that this isn't mine  
>Character—Lucy Weasley<strong>

Sometimes, life feels perfect  
>and then again<br>sometimes, you get tired of being  
><em>you<em>

Your sister's the lucky one  
>quiet little Molly<br>with her books  
>and her dreams<p>

And you're the perfect one  
>center stage, spotlight on<br>life is good

Except…  
>the play never ends<br>you have to keep acting  
>pretending to be<br>perfect Lucy

Blond hair, blue eyes  
>all dolled up<br>while Molly  
>reads on the sidelines<p>

But everyone forgets  
>you have dreams, too<br>and you're tired  
>of being <em>perfect<em> all the time

So you retreat  
>deep inside<br>stop being bright _bubbly _**faker**

You do what you love  
>acting<br>(after all, you've had lots of practice

And when the show ends  
>and you hear the applause<br>you think, maybe  
>(maybe)<br>you made the right choice

**Please Review!**


	13. Royalty

**Character—Teddy Lupin  
>_<strong>

Once upon a time  
>there was a king<br>and a queen  
>but there was also<br>a princess

The queen  
>was wonderful<br>all icy white beauty  
>maturity<br>perfection

And then there was the princess  
>she was beautiful, too<br>(in her own way)  
>all warmth and sunshine and heart melting smiles<br>giggles and dizziness

And then there's the king  
>(that's you, boy)<br>and something unexpected happened  
>because never before<br>has a king  
>fallen for a princess<p>

But when asked to choose between  
>Victoire<br>(the snow queen)  
>and Lily<br>(the flower princess)  
>the choice was simple<p>

Because, really,  
>who wants a snowflake<br>when you can have a flower petal?  
>(no contest)<p>

**I love how this turned out…. I don't normally lean towards teddy/lily, but I like this one  
>Reviews are wonderful!<strong>


	14. Real Life

Once upon a time,  
>in a land far away,<br>a beautiful princess was born.  
>She had sky blue eyes<br>and golden hair  
>and—<br>wait/cut scene/pause/STOP

This isn't a fairytale!  
>this is life<br>And a girl _was_ born  
>but she's not some fairytale princess<br>she's **lilylunapotter**  
>all green flashing eyes<br>and fire red hair  
>she jumped into life<br>feet first  
>and mouth open<p>

-time goes by-

It's her **13****th** birthday  
>she shines like the <span>sun<span>  
>in <em>pink chiffon<em> _&_ _lace_  
>and—<p>

Wait…  
>haven't we gone over this?<br>life's not a fairytale!  
>not even close<p>

It's her **13****th** birthday  
>but she glows like <span>fire<span>  
>in a <em>t-shirt<em> _&_ _jeans_  
>and she couldn't be happier<p>

-she grows older-

She whirls around  
>golden curls <em>radiant<em>  
>against the white ball gown<br>as she twirls  
>with her dashing Prince Charming<br>and-

not even close, this time  
>because the boy our fireball dances with<br>isn't any _Prince Charming_  
>he's just a <strong>boy<br>**trying to outlive  
>his family's legacy<br>(malfoy)  
>with the d-r-e-a-m-s<br>of a _new_ generation  
>in his eyes<p>

-time passes-

On a moonlit night  
>on a high balcony<br>he goes down on one knee  
>and-<p>

_Will you marry me?_

No, life's not a fairytale  
>it's so much better<p> 


	15. Molly's Story

Ever since you were little, it was the rule.  
>Don't break the rules, Molly<br>Bad things happen to little girls who break the rules

It was your motto  
>your <em>mantra<em>  
>your <strong>life<strong>

Don't break the rules.  
>No one likes little girls who break the rules<br>They have _no friends_  
>and <em>no love<em>  
>and they die <strong>sad<strong>  
>Don't break the rules<p>

So you're kept away from your cousins,  
>cause they're <strong>bad<strong> influences  
>and troublemakers<br>and not nice  
>Let's face it, the war didn't change your dad THAT much.<p>

And your mom...  
>Well, she tries<br>but she's a quiet little thing  
><em>shyness<em> and **whispers** and not daring to disagree  
>You do love her (she's your mom)<br>but she doesn't really love you  
>or not enough<br>because if she did  
>then she'd take you away from this place<br>because this is no place for little girls to grow up

Well, _Lucy_ does fine  
>but she's not like you<br>she's all pink dresses  
>and <strong>frills<strong>  
>and <em>lace<em>  
>and sweetsweet<em>sweet<em> smiles  
>and your dad could never be mad at her<br>not like he could be mad at you

You can't do anything right  
>because you're not ambitious<br>you're a dreamer  
>a <strong>thinker<strong>  
>a <em>wisher<em>  
>and your dad doesn't understand that<p>

You think rules are lines to color between  
>restrictions for the less imaginative<br>that are just there  
>to make you think of what could happen if you <span>didn't<span>

But he doesn't get that  
>so you hear it again<br>don't break the rules, little girl  
>only <em>bad<em> comes to those who break the rules


	16. Not Slytherin

_Not Slytherin_, you said  
><em>anything by Slytherin<br>_But what else is there?

_Ravenclaw  
><em>if you've a steady mind  
>where those of wit and learning<br>will always find their kind

Well, you're smart  
>but not like Molly (she takes after her father)<br>or Lysander (he takes after his mother)  
>no, you need something different<br>where you'll stand out

_Hufflepuff  
><em>where they are just and loyal  
>those patient Hufflepuffs are true<br>and unafraid of toil

But you never were the hardworking sort  
>not like Louis, who works tirelessly on the sidelines<br>or Hugo, who is shy as can be, but would stand down Lord Voldemort for his family  
>you would never fit in there<p>

_Gryffindor  
><em>where dwell the brave at heart  
>their daring, nerve and chivalry<br>set Gryffindors apart

But is that really what you want?  
>your father all over again<br>(not to mention your mother, grandfather, grandmother, and brother)  
>and anyway, you're not crazy reckless like James<br>or fiercely proud like Fred  
>that leaves just one option, doesn't it?<p>

_Slytherin  
><em>you'll make your real friends  
>those cunning folk use any means<br>to achieve their ends

Because ambition doesn't have to be bad  
>and you're <em>not <em>your father  
>(no matter how much you look like him)<br>you're **Albus Severus Potter  
><strong>and _this_ is how you'll make a difference


	17. Boredom

For InLoveWithLaughing's one-shot a day competition on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges

Pairing: Teddy/ Dominique  
>Prompt: Boredom<p>

* * *

><p>Picture perfect, they called it<br>picture perfect, teddy&&victoire  
>best friends for life<br>they grew up together  
>fell in love together<br>picture perfect couple, right?  
>standard fairy tale ending, right?<br>right? right?

she's so pretty  
>all white- blond hair and brightbright<em>bright<em> blue eyes  
>sweet as sugar<br>(everyone loves her)  
>smart, too<br>(she was a Ravenclaw, you know)  
>and you really couldn't ask for anyone better<p>

but for some reason  
>you find you're<br>_bored?_

Turns our fairytale endings  
>aren't all that simple<br>because when the book closes  
>"happily-ever-after" doesn't really last<p>

You know this is wrong  
>but you can't bring yourself to care-<br>your girlfriend's younger sister?  
>well, you said you were bored<br>it doesn't get much more exciting than this

Sneaking around behind everyone's backs  
>honey curls instead of blond<br>warm brown eyes instead of blue  
>a Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw<br>clever, not sweet  
>and you love every minute of it<br>stolen kisses and secret moments  
>and the thrill, the constant thrill<br>of _rebellion_

And maybe  
>dominique&amp;&amp;teddy<br>was never  
>"meant to be"<br>but fairy tale endings  
>always were<br>too **boring** for you


	18. Love, Actually

For InLoveWithLaughing's one-shot a day competition on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges

Pairing: Rose/ Lysander  
>Prompt: Love<p>

* * *

><p><em>Love<br>_what is it, really?  
>you've always wanted to know<br>to have someone to look at you  
>the way your dad looks at your mom<br>the way your uncle harry looks at aunt ginny  
>the way your grandparents look at each other<br>(the way he looks at you when you don't see)

They told you  
>happily-ever-afters didn't exist<br>and you would have believed them  
>if it wasn't for a boy<br>with sandy hair  
>blue eyes<br>and dreams like starshine

So don't listen  
>when they say<br>it'll never last

Don't listen  
>when they say<br>you can't possibly understand  
>what love is<p>

Because if this isn't love  
>than what is?<p>

You're never too young  
>to dream<br>to wish  
>to hope<br>to _love_

rose&&lysander  
><strong>happily-ever-after<strong>


	19. Nothing

It's not easy, you know  
>being the daughter of war heroes<br>because everyone expects things of you  
>especially the war heroes themselves<p>

You grew up  
>in a flurry of movement and commotion<br>never a moment of peace or quiet  
>and maybe they liked it that way<br>but you didn't  
>not at all<p>

You wanted control  
>you wanted something you could have<br>something that would be yours  
>not just a passed down name<br>(Weasley)  
>that typical fire hair<br>mother's brains  
>father's smile<br>rose's …?  
><em>(nothing)<em>

You wanted to stand out  
>you wanted to shine<br>you wanted to be known  
>for being you<br>not for who your  
>brother<br>or parents  
>or cousins<br>or aunts  
>or uncles<br>are

Rebellion is sweet, little fire brand  
>and so you went after<br>what you knew you could never have  
>did you know you were setting yourself up for heartbreak?<br>or did you just not care?

You thought you could do it  
>thought if you were pretty enough<br>fire red curls, baby blue eyes, cherry sweet lips  
><em>temptation<em>

Oh, that wasn't you  
>that prettypretty<em>pretty <em>girl  
>who played with boy's hearts<br>and then dumped them like yesterday's trash  
>(you wanted to feel important. Is this good enough for you?)<p>

_Scorpius Malfoy  
><em>oh, now this was the ultimate prize  
>and you almost had him, too<br>the picture perfect couple

But perfection never lasts  
>and he never really <em>loved<em> you  
>not really<br>it was fun while it lasted, darling  
>but now it's over<br>and you have to face the music

When your picture perfect world  
>comes crashing down around you<br>what do you have left?  
><strong>nothing<strong>, of course  
><em>(silly little girl)<em>


	20. Outshone

You don't need a boy  
>Don't need one<br>Don't want one  
>Perfectly happy on your own<br>It's true  
>(mostly)<p>

Because the only boy  
>You would want<br>well, he already has a girl

And she shines  
>like a thousand suns<br>all redred_red_ curls  
>and baby blue eyes<br>and **Rose**  
>he'll never notice anyone else<p>

You try, though  
>you sparkle<br>and shine  
>and glint<br>and glimmer  
>just like the stars you love<br>for the boy  
>looking the other way<p>

He's already got a happy ending  
>promised happiness<br>they're _perfect_ together  
>(who are you to disrupt that?)<br>nobody, that's who

So, keep on, star girl  
>you can shine<br>and shimmer  
>and dance your heart out<br>for that boy of dreams  
>but when the sun's out<br>who notices the stars?


	21. Magical

**Dicslaimer: Not mine, of course**

**Characters: Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley**

* * *

><p>Do you believe in <em>magic<em>, little girl?  
>well, of course<br>after all, you are a witch  
>no, not <span>that<span> kind of magic  
>the other kind<br>the kind that has  
><strong>turquoise<strong> hair  
>&amp; eyes that <span>glow<span>  
>with all the promises of tomorrow<p>

The kind that dances in your stomach  
>that <span>sparkles<span> and **shimmers** and _gleams_  
>and turns you more beautiful<br>than veela charm ever could

The kind that fills you up  
>bubbles over the top<br>in streams of sunshine and _happiness_ and **him**

The kind that's created  
>not by a piece of wood<br>but by heart melting s-m-i-l-e-s  
><span>and dances in **moonlight**

Sure, it's cliché  
>but it's <em>theirs<br>_and that is truly  
><span>magic<span>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ted/Tori! :) This is actually one of my favorite next- gen pairings, but I feel like I never do them justice**


End file.
